Angel
Warren Kenneth Worthington, III is the son of Warren Worthington, Jr. Often stereotyped as arrogant and a self-absorbed playboy, he (sometimes) has a habit of being it. When his father died, he took over as principal stockholder and Chairman of the Board at Worthington Industries, and has thus far proven to be a successful businessman. Angel is one of the Original 5 of the X-Men, known for his casual smiles, his confident demeanor, and his ability to lead in a pinch. He readily defers decisions to Cyclops or Storm when they're around, but Angel has no problem stepping up to the plate in a crisis. He is also one of the advisers for Generation X, and teaches Business at the Xavier's Institute. Warren's "secret identity" as Angel isn't really a secret. At this point it's a matter of public record. This means the public is not only well aware that Warren is an X-Man, but also that he has giant feathered wings. His publicity has caused some to question his ability to lead Worthington Industries, and earned him more than a few enemies in the likes of G. Gordon Godfrey, and their sycophantic followers. Still, he retains his position, for now. Background * The son of Warren K Worthington Jr., Warren and his wife Kathryn, Warren Kenneth Worthington III was always trying to climb for the sky. He was fascinated with the sky and planes. * However, his parents were far from pleased when he grew wings from his back, his mutation having activated. He spent much of his life at boarding schools, including Fairburn Boys School. * It was Phillips Academy in Exeter, New Hampshire that gave him his first chance to be a superhero! He disguised himself with a wig and a nightshirt and saved boys in a burning building there, and he even saved his roommate Cameron Hodge from a bully, making a lifelong friend, until his betrayal. * It was these adventures that drew the attention of Professor X and got him recruited to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. * A founding member of the X-Men team, Warren took the codename Angel and even in his first mission, helped stop Magneto from seizing control of the missile stores at Cape Citadel military base in Florida. * Angel was there to fight the Mark I Sentinels and defeat Mastermold and to watch Thunderbird's death. He saw the horrors of Mr. Sinister, and he has watched the fall of the Massachusetts Academy and knows of the death of most of the Hellions. He has seen good and he has seen evil, and they have both left their mark. * It was after Warren had returned to the X-Men and was kidnapped by the Morlocks that things took a dive for the darker. Callisto was attempting to get him to marry her, but the X-Men came and saved him, with Storm defeating Callisto and becoming the official leader of the Morlocks. * Warren took a break after coming in conflict with the Genoshan forces over kidnapped students. This was more than just the international affairs being involved, his parents had died. However, it was soon publicly discovered that Warren was Angel and his affiliation with the X-Men was used by his Uncle for him to be declared mentally unfit to inherit a multi-national company, and Worthington Industries was seized by his uncle. * Under the name 'The Dazzler', Warren's uncle used his wealth to fund anti-mutant sentiments, and while in conflict with the X-Men and Angel, he fell to his death. Warren finally re-inherited his parents' wealth and company that he had to run. * That did not mean he neglected his friends or family. When the Morlocks came under attack by the Marauders, Warren attempted to assist them as he was in the city. However, he suffered severe damage, and was placed in a local hospital. His childhood best friend Cameron Hodge betrayed him here, having them amputate his wings off. * A mutant that introduced herself as 'Sage' and later Warren discovered was Lady Tessa of the Hellfire Club came to visit him and lay hands on him. She tried to give him hope, but in his depression he saw no way out. When he attempted to leap from the hospital roof top to commit suicide, his wings seemed to magically regrown and he took flight again. * Angel went to confront his former best friend, only to find that his current fiance, Candy Southern, had been kidnapped by Cameron. During the fight, Cameron murdered Candy, and in a moment of rage and pain, Warren actually pushed Cameron onto a contraption that beheaded him. * With the help of his ex-girlfriend Betsy, Warren managed to strengthen himself and return to the X-Men. Though losing Betsy to The Hand made him only a part-time member as he went through the stress of thinking he had lost her. * Later, when many of the X-Men were summoned to the Labyrinth, so was Warren. He ended up in the City of the Dead, and actually found a small group of survivors. He lost all but one to the dead, though he was bitten. He used his own blood to try and cure him, but it only delayed the effects. He was nearly killed by his own newfound friend before he was forced to kill him. The guilt of that, no matter later founding out it was all an artificial world, was a heavy weight to bear for him. * Still, he spent some time helping some of the students' power train, though he is primarily spending his time split between business responsibilities and the X-Men. Personality Warren Kenneth Worthington III is quite a man, or so he would say when in a good mood. He believes chivalry isn't dead; he can be quite a gentleman, respectful, gentle, compassionate, and caring. He gives of himself, to charities, to people, to his company, to the X-Men, and more. There is also that playboy side of him, the flirt, the man that enjoys a good party and loves to laugh, to dance, and to play. He has a carefree side, a side that seems to shine when given a chance and make him larger than life. It's the side of him that cuts loose when he flies, losing himself to the air and breeze, just enjoying the miracle of being alive, of being free or with people he loves. And still there is another part, the confident and business minded man. The one that does what needs to be done, that understands that people rely on him, and he has to come through no matter what. This man is the one met in the board room; he is met when he is protecting someone, the one that throws his entire self in with grim determination and with his whole strength. Finally, there is that part of him that is unstable. The part that is introspective and quiet, that is depressed and unsettled. This is the needy man that wants to be loved and accepted, but has difficulties loving and accepting himself. This is the man that is weighed down by the guilt that he has killed, that he has been so hated by his own best friend that he was betrayed, and the man that wonders if he is worthy of wearing the image of an angel, let alone bearing the name. Logs NPC'ed Logs Pre-Vamp Logs First Player's Logs *2013-02-26 - Do You Care? - Daria gets her interview with Scott and Warren for admittance into Xavier's Institute. *2013-03-12 - Let Them Eat Cake - Protesters and a set-up, and then Hank goes down. Hope is left realizing, she hasn't even seen the tip of the iceberg. Second Player's Logs *2013-07-14 - X Marks the Shot - Emma Frost runs a training session for some of the X-Men that rapidly gets the team facing turmoil. *2013-08-30 - First School Day Jitters - Homeroom has started, and all is not well at Xavier's Institute. Third Player's Logs * 2014-06-24 - Muscles on the Beach - A little adventure on Muscle Beach. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available